


Dreamwidthing in the Forensics Lab

by Amadi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dreamwidth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of <a href="http://dreamfic.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dreamfic.dreamwidth.org/"><b>dreamfic</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamwidthing in the Forensics Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://dreamfic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dreamfic**](http://dreamfic.dreamwidth.org/) community in celebration of Dreamwidth's open beta launch.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Ziva David and Abby Sciuto are the creations of Donald Bellisario and Don McGill and property of Bellisarius Productions and CBS Television. No claim of ownership or control is implied via this work of fan fiction.

"I am not sure I understand the purpose of it," Ziva says, her brow knitting as she looks at the monitor. "You tell these strangers all of your private thoughts?"

"Not private thoughts, not to strangers. I mean, not _really_ private thoughts, like my most secret desires or private confessions or most special dreams, or anything like that," Abby explains, carefully, patiently. "And they're not all strangers. Most of the people I give access to are people I already know. Like Jimmy, and Jardin, and Sister Claudette from my bowling league, and people I went to school with, and people I date, and Bob from the cupcake shop, and Craig, the florist who cultivates black roses for me. If you got an account, I'd give you access too." Abby would give Ziva access, she just wouldn't put her onto all of her filters. Same goes for any of her workmates, though. Except maybe one.

"I do not believe I have a reason to get an account. I do not know anyone who uses this... Dreamwidth... except for you and Palmer and if I have anything I wish to tell either of you, I do it while we're here at work, or I call on the telephone. Not that I am calling Jimmy Palmer, but if I needed to tell him something urgently, I would."

"There are also communities, though. Here, look," Abby clicks to her profile page, showing all of different subscriptions and memberships she has. "This one is just for people who live here in the metro area. These," she points to different names, "are all related to _Star Trek_. I really loved the new _Star Trek_ movie. Have you seen it?"

"No," Ziva shakes her head. "I am not a fan of science fiction."

Abby frowns, put off for a moment, but regains her fervor. "Oh, well, there's this one, for tall women, though, well, you're not so tall. But that's okay! I'm not saying that you need to be tall, or taller, or anything. I just meant, well..." She looks at the screen to see what might be interesting to Ziva. "Oh, this one is about forensics and criminal investigation! And there's this one all about everything relating to deserts, I know you love them. And I'm pretty sure that I saw one for Jewish women. Or maybe all Jewish people. But there's definitely something Jewish." Abby nods enthusiastically, turning to Ziva with a smile.

"Communities, and people... have conversations, with the entries and the comments?" Ziva could always stand to have another hobby, something she can do in the evenings when she finds herself sitting in her apartment alone. "About anything relating to the community topic?"

"Exactly!" Abby feels triumphant. Ziva is coming around, she can feel it.

"I... I don't know that I would use it enough to make it worthwhile for you to give to me one of your, what did you say? Invitation codes?"

"But I saved one just for you," Abby says, looking dejected, her bottom lip starting to slip into a pout. "I have two, one for you and one for... well, one has your name on it. It doesn't matter how much you use it, just that you _can_."

"All right. Send me the invitation. I will sign up this evening when I am at home." Ziva is just about to say something more when her phone rings. It's Gibbs, and they have a case. "I have to go Abby." She turns and begins to leave the lab. In the doorway, she pauses. "Abby?"

"Yeah?" Abby turns, still smiling.

Ziva smiles in turn. "Thank you. I shall be sure to give you access first thing."


End file.
